The explosion of electronic devices in our lives often results in our desks, televisions, and closets being full of electronic boxes and a tangle of wires. One solution was the television armoire, however these were large pieces of furniture that do not fit well. Another solution has been specialized brackets. For instance, a number of specialized brackets have been made to hold various devices such as routers or apple TVs. These brackets only worked for specific devices and did little to solve the problem of the tangle of wires associated with these devices.
A similar problem has existed with standard electrical devices for years, for instance, water sprinkling system controllers and electrical panels. One solution was been to use peg boards. However, pegboard material does not age well and peg boards hangers are not well suited to holding electronic devices semi-permanently nor do they provide airflow to allow the electronics devices to cool. Ties and connectors are very hard to weave through a pegboard.
Thus there exists a need for a universal bracket that works with a variety of electronic and electrical devices, provides for airflow, and holds devices and wires out of the way in a semi-permanent manner.